Sunshine Girl and the Hunt for Black Eyed Kids
Sunshine Girl and the Hunt for Black Eyed Kids is a 2012 adventure horror thriller film directed by Nicholas J. Hagen. Written by Nicholas J. Hagen, Paige McKenzie, and Mercedes Rose, it is the the first feature film installment of . Synopsis The star of the hit series, , Sunshine embarks on a new adventure with her best pal, Nolan and a new sidekick Andrew. They head to Portland, Oregon in search of her favorite urban legend, Black Eyed Kids. Here they meet several witnesses who have seen BEK. This is a whole new adventure for the group and far from her normal ghostly adventures. Little does she know the BEK world is far more dangerous and evil than any of them could imagine. Will she make it out alive? Information In November 2011 Coat Tale Productions launched a Kickstarter project to fund a feature film, In Search of Black Eyed Kids (later retitled Sunshine Girl and the Hunt for Black Eyed Kids). The film would follow Sunshine and other series characters as they search for black-eyed children, an urban legend surrounding supernatural creatures. The Kickstarter campaign met its goals, but Mercedes Rose later stated that the majority of the funding came from friends, family, and members of their film community. Filming for Sunshine Girl and the Hunt for Black Eyed Kids began in January 2012 in Portland, Oregon, and was produced in association with Lyon Films. The movie was released on DVD in December 2012 and is available via download. Summary After receiving a letter from Tom Waters in Season 4, Sunshine hires a film crew to visit Tom and investigate the urban legend of Black-Eyed Kids (BEKs for short). Sunshine, Kat, Nolan, and Uncle Tommy do a lap in the backyard to prepare for running from the BEKs, but begin arguing about the danger and stupidity of the investigation. Later, Kat apologizes to Sunshine. She explains that she talked to Uncle Tommy, and both agreed that it would be too dangerous to go to Portland, so the movie will have to be cancelled. Sunshine is furious and sneaks out the next morning and meets Nolan. After explaining the situation, Nolan tells Sunshine to pull over so they can take someone else with them. They meet Andrew, a teenage boy that Nolan found on Craigslist. They begin their investigation by driving to Portland and meet with Tom Waters. Tom gets angry and calls Sunshine, "a stupid little girl." Nolan tries to calm Tom down and Sunshine says they should leave. Tom then apologizes for his anger issues and asks them to stay. He explains that he's a retired state cop and has real footage of BEKs taken from his partner's dash-cam. After the footage ends, Tom admits that his partner of eight years survived the BEK attack, but never fully recovered and had to be put in a mental institution. Tom went to see his partner one night when he was getting better and asked him what he saw. His partner said, "I saw the devil. And they call him Mother. He doesn't just want the flesh - he wants the very soul underneath. He's coming for me. He's coming for all of us. And there's no way to stop it. He is their mother, and he will rend the flesh of any he pleases." After, Tom's partner disappeared and was never seen again. Shaken up, the crew decide to head deeper into Portland to look for more clues. They meet two homeless girls and one, Casey, admits that she's seen BEKs hanging around a certain area. In exchange for food, she'll lead them to the spot at 10 PM. After finding a food store, Sunshine gets a call from Kat and steps away to answer. Andrew asks Nolan if he and Sunshine are together and Nolan is bewildered by the idea. Andrew then admits he wants to ask Sunshine out, but his attempts fail when she and Nolan start arguing. At 10 PM, they meet Casey in Pioneer Square and she leads them to a hot spot. A BEK is standing under a bridge and leads the crew toward a tram. They follow it on, but it soon gets back off, and Casey quickly chases it. Two fans stop Sunshine before she can follow and Nolan pretends she's someone else. When they make it around the corner, Casey and the BEK are gone. In the car after the ordeal, Sunshine gets another call from her mother and makes Nolan answer it. After the call, Nolan explains that Kat is angry and is threatening to take down her YouTube channel. Sunshine still decides to continue the movie and they arrive back at Tom Waters's house for more answers. However, the door is unlocked and most of the lights are off inside. Sunshine sees a BEK in the house and follows him into the basement, where she finds Tom Waters hanging by a rope. The police arrive and everyone is exhausted. Nolan wants to leave and says that this is dangerous, but Sunshine wants to stay. While driving, one of the cameramen point out a BEK. It walks up to Sunshine's window and says, "Can you take us to our Mother? He's really worried." More BEKs begin to run toward an abandoned house and Sunshine follows, ordering everyone to get out of the car. On the sidewalk, Andrew screams and disappears. The camera crew bails and Sunshine resorts to using her camera. She and Nolan know that Andrew are in the house, so enter, trying to find him. A BEK walks by and says that they have been waiting for Sunshine. Inside, Andrew is hiding in a closet. He sees Casey bound in chains and crying, and the BEKs pour blood on her face. Then, the BEKs wheel a man in a wheelchair inside and Andrew realizes that it's Tom Waters's partner that disappeared. After a while, the man stands up and reaches his entire arm into Casey's mouth and pulls it out. She goes limp and the BEKs drag her away. He sits back in his wheelchair and licks the blood from Casey until he's wheeled away. One of the BEKs turns and sees Andrew. The man comes into the room and Andrew makes a quick escape, where he runs into Sunshine and Nolan. However, the man has wrapped a chain around Andrew's leg and is furious that they tried to escape. He booms, "It is I who decides who feeds me! Whose flesh and soul I devour! And tonight, I will take yours, and bring it back to me, for I am your Mother!" Sunshine tells Nolan to cut the power and he does so, and everything goes quiet. Suddenly, Andrew screams and is dragged away. Sunshine finds Nolan huddled on the ground and orders him to stand up. They find Casey in one of the other rooms and this time she's awake, rolling on the ground as she screams. She then crawls into another room, but is locked inside. Sunshine finds another door and opens it. Inside, she sees Mother standing over Andrew, choking him, and asks Nolan to do something. Nolan slams into Mother and Andrew is able to escape, but the door shuts in front of them. Then, the door opens and Nolan tells them to run. Everyone presumably makes it out of the house. Later, in the daytime, Sunshine, Kat, and Nolan return back to the abandoned house and explore inside. The wheelchair moves rooms and they decide to leave. Cast Starring * Paige McKenzie as Sunshine * Maxwell James Arnold as Nolan * Mercedes Rose as Kat Jones * Seth Benne as Uncle Tommy * Daniel Nelson as Andrew Guest Starring * Lindsae Klein as Casey * Ted Rooney as Mother * Hannah Curry as Black-Eyed Kid #1 * Aparna Brielle as Black-Eyed Kid #2 * Erin Lehn as Homeless Girl #2 * Siobhan Caverly as Eyewitness * Kevin Cooke as Witness * Aris Juson as Guy in Car * Emma Pelett as Girl in Car Category:Movies